Tears in the Rain
by lilazo
Summary: Le gustaba la idea de la lluvia, así ella no tendría que llorar, alguien más lo hacía por ella. ONESHOT


**Y mirá, ¿quién hubiera pensado que haría un oneshot? yo no... hasta que apareció la idea en mi cabeza XD**

**Eh estado como melancólica las últimas semanas, y esta idea la había tenido hace mucho... Me identific aun poko, JA!, por eso la escribí. Había pensado en algun canción, pero ningúna se me vino a la mente, pero he escuchado mucha música melancoólica y triste ultimamente, así que ayudó a inspirarme en esto, jejeje... Así que lean, y comenten... Mi primer Oneshot, es algo increíble para mi opinion, no soy mucho de escribir estas cosas, pero bueeeeno...  
**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

El rugido del público resonó en sus oídos. Millones de espectadores gritando frenéticos, todos extasiados por la música, y por ver a sus ídolos solo a unos metros de ellos. Las luces alumbraban el sudor de los músicos, incluyendo sus caras de emoción y alegría por la recepción de sus fans. El cielo estaba muy nublado, pero aún se podía ver rayos de sol pintando parte de las nubes en el horizonte dándole un toque anaranjado. En algún momento la lluvia comenzaría a caer. Mientras el cantante principal daba su pequeño discurso para que nosotros descansáramos, aproveché de tomar un poco de agua de mi botella, dejando mis baquetas casi destruidas a un lado. A la próxima canción de seguro las parto por la mitad. Mire nuevamente hacia el público y a la pantalla gigante que estaba a un lado del escenario. Sonreí al ver tanta gente, como solía ocurrir ya hace un par de años… Dos años y medio desde que estaba con esa banda…

El cantante comenzó a presentar a la banda. El público rugía con cada mención de los nombres de los integrantes. Había sido así siempre, y Ritsu siempre sonreía al escuchar tal estallido de aplausos y gritos cuando pronunciaban su nombre. ¿Quién no? Era emocionante que la gente recordara tu nombre y lo ovacionara, siempre le había gustado. La primera vez que le pasó se sintió tan importante y especial… Y lo gracioso fue que no fue con ese grupo que pasó primero.

¿Por qué tantos recuerdos de su primer grupo de música? Bueno, quizás era porque ese día cumplía seis años justo desde que había dejado Houkago Tea Time, y había dejado de ver a las chicas del grupo. Ritsu levantó las baquetas para saludar al público, el cual gritaba su nombre. Sintió una leve melancolía… ¿Seis años ya?

Si, había sido un día igual a ese, nublado, frío… aunque llovía. De eso se acordaba muy bien. Ese mes había sido complicado, y esa semana… horrible. A penas había dormido, y mis porciones de comida habían disminuido a la mitad. Me sentía literalmente enferma. Y no era para menos si ibas a decirle a tu mejor amiga que te alejarías de ella… porque te era imposible no pensar en ella.

Los estudios habían decaído, la relación con la familia había decaído. Incluso, la misma relación con las demás chicas, y con Mio. Todos era más extraño, mi humor cambiaba con segundos, mis emociones eran un torbellino, andaba más cansada por tener mi cabeza siempre ocupada… Y siempre ocupada con ella.

No podía ser, ¿Qué peor que sentir esas cosas por tu mejor amiga? _Amiga._ Me cabeceaba todos los días por eso, y por haber estado feliz solo al saber que estaba conmigo. Llevaba ya un tiempo así, quizás, ¿casi un año? Tal vez menos, tal vez más aunque daba lo mismo. Pero era un sentimiento… que no quería tener. Me sentía culpable.

Mis padres me habían metido en la cabeza la posibilidad de ir a estudiar afuera. Como el trabajo de mi padre había ido mejorando y ya tenía un buen puesto y ganaba un muy buen sueldo, pensaron que sería bueno para mí y mi talento… si, estaba pensando en estudiar música, a pesar de lo que Sawa-chan había dicho. Por lo menos la música me ayudaba poner mis pensamientos en orden, y olvidar algunos otros…

Pero incluso en esos días ya me era imposible, aunque tocara batería lo más fuerte que pudiera, no podía sacar a mi Mio de mi cabeza. Siempre terminaba peleando con mi madre por meter tanto ruido.

Ese día había llegado una carta diciendo que me aceptaban como oyente por unos meses en una universidad en Londres a la cual había postulado hace unas semanas, solo por si acaso y que debía ir lo antes posible si no quería perder muchas clases. Y después de eso podría entrar a la carrera en sí.

Entonces fue cuando decidí irme.

Tomaría un avión la semana siguiente, y me iría… ¿para no volver?

Necesitaba alejarme de ella, de todo y despejarme un tiempo. No sabía cuánto, pero necesitaba hacerlo…

-Onee-chan, ¿necesitas ayuda?-

Ritsu salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar a su hermano. El ya estaba dentro de su habitación mirándola desde la puerta.

-Em… claro, si estás dispuesto a ver toda mi ropa interior- dijo sarcásticamente levantándose de la cama y sentándose

-Quizás con algo más que NO sea eso…- murmuró el chico, sonrojándose levemente y con el ceño fruncido.

-Jajaja, no te preocupes. Quizás puedas ayudarme con algunos mangas-

Comenzaron a ordenar, aunque después de unos minutos ya estaba haciendo bromas entre ellos. Los dos hermanos Tainaka eran bastante parecidos. Después de una hora aproximadamente ordenando mangas, libros, sacando ropa del armario, moviendo algunos muebles para ser sacados al otro día, los dos se echaron en la cama, un poco cansados.

-¿Crees se sea suficiente todo lo que llevo?- preguntó Ritsu. Había dos maletas cerca de la puerta completamente llenas.

-Por supuesto, eso te alcanzara para un par de meses- dijo Satoshi estirándose.

Ritsu lo miró, y sonrió triste. Aún no le decía que su idea era irse a vivir allá, ni siquiera a sus padres. Era muy cobarde.

-Igual vas a extrañarme- le dijo burlonamente, lanzándole una almohada

-¡¿Eh? ¡Para nada!- exclamó Satoshi debajo de la almohada

-Ah, ¿no…?- dijo sacándole la almohada y golpeándolo de nuevo- ¿Quién te llevará al cine? ¿Quién te irá a dejar tus cosas al colegio cuando se te olviden? ¿Eh, eh?

-Bueno, generalmente soy yo quién te lleva las cosas que se te olvidan, Onee-chan- dijo Satoshi burlándose de ella, agarrando la almohada y quitándosela- y ya puedo ir al cine solo.

-¡Que malvado eres con tu hermana!- lloriqueó Ritsu dramáticamente, haciéndose la ofendida

-Bueno… quizás sí- murmuró su hermano, levantándose rápidamente para que su hermana mayor no le viera la cara.

-¿En serio? ¡Awwwww, Satoshiiiii!- dijo melosamente la chica también levantándose con intenciones de abrazarlo pero recibiendo la almohada fuertemente en su cara

-¡Obvio! Al igual que Mio-chan y tus demás amigas- dijo el chico bulón caminando a la puerta- la cena estará dentro de un rato…

-Satoshi-

El chico se dio vuelta para ver a su hermana, y se sorprendió al verla seria… ¿y triste?

-¿Cuidarás a Mio por mí?-

Satoshi se sorprendió aún más por eso, y se sonrojó.

-¿Por-por qué dices eso? No es como que te vas para toda la vida…-

Ritsu no contestó, y sin mirarlo se echó nuevamente en la cama.

-Onee-chan… ¿qué pasa?- le preguntó Satoshi, ahora preocupado. Era muy extraño ver a su hermana así, si es que había estado así antes… Bueno, desde hace ya varios días que había estado extraña, pero suponía que era por el viaje.

-Solo prométeme que la cuidaras- le dijo sin levantar la vista. Se tapo los ojos con su brazo.

-… Por supuesto…- murmuró Satoshi, un poco incómodo. En eso, se le vino algo a la cabeza- ¿le contaste a Mio-chan que te vas?

Hubo un silencio.

Satoshi supuso que algo importante pasaba con su hermana, y que ahora lo mejor era dejarla tranquila. En algún momento se lo contaría, pero ese no era el momento. Se dio vuelta para salir de la habitación.

-Estoy seguro que ella querrá saber que te vas mañana- dijo antes de cerrar la puerta.

Ritsu se quedó mirando el techo de su habitación.

Las palabras de su hermano menor resonaron en su cabeza.

Un ruido se escuchó en su ventana… gotas.

Comenzó a llover.

Le gustaba la idea de la lluvia, así ella no tendría que llorar, alguien más lo hacía por ella.

Mañana se iría, y aún no le había dicho a su mejor amiga, a nadie…

Mañana se iría, y con todos esos sentimientos guardados…

Mañana se iría, y no volvería a ver a Mio nunca más… esa era su idea, pero…

Mañana se iría…

Se levantó de la cama, quedándose tiesa. Miró su teléfono para ver la hora. Cerca de las nueve de la noche… Aún tenía tiempo. Dio un paso lentamente, con el corazón latiéndole a mil. La mano que tenía el celular temblaba levemente. Abrió la puerta de su habitación, y empezó a correr.

Apenas avisó que saldría, apenas escuchó la voz de su madre que decía que llevara algo por la lluvia… solo corrió, como nunca lo había hecho antes. Su corazón casi se le salía por la fuerza de los latidos. Llevaba segundos corriendo y ya estaba empapada. La lluvia caía fuertemente creando charcos en la calle. La gente caminaba rápidamente con sus paraguas en la mano tratando de no mojarse tanto, interesados solo en su propio mundo, sin prestar atención a la chica que corría casi desesperada.

Llegó hasta la puerta de la casa de los Akiyama.

Respiraba agitadamente por lo que había corrido… y por la sensación de ver a Mio en ese momento… y hablar con ella.

Se paró derecha frente a la puerta debajo del pequeño techo de la entrada, pero decidió no tocar el timbre, no quería ver a la señora Akiyama en ese estado. Sacó el teléfono, y escribió: _Estoy afuera, ¿puedo hablar contigo?_

Se quedó allí, inmóvil.

Solo tenía que mandar el mensaje, y Mio saldría.

Se mordió el labio… ¿Podría hablar con ella, y decirle todo?

-Haber, ¿Qué diría?... em, hola Mio, ¿sabes? Hace tiempo que pienso en ti como más que una amiga, pero mañana me voy de Japón de por vida, así que, eso. Adiós.

Horrible.

-Mio, hola, ¿Cómo estás? Solo pasaba por aquí… con esta lluvia endemoniada que de seguro me dará un bonito resfriado- murmuró suspirando sintiéndose idiota- De seguro que me golpea si digo eso… Hola Mio, mañana me voy fuera de Japón sin boleto de regreso, y quería decirte que me gustas…

Silencio.

Se dio varios cabezazos contra la pared por estúpida. No podía decirle eso, era una locura… Lo que pasaba con ella era una locura. Suspiró nuevamente, con la cabeza en la pared. Miró el celular. Sonrió tristemente, y eliminó lo que quería enviar. Guardó el celular, y se dio vuelta lista a irse.

-¿Ritsu?-

El corazón de la chica se detuvo, literalmente. Se puso tiesa, sin atreverse a moverse.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Y estás toda mojada, entra a la casa ahora!-

Era Mio.

La castaña se dio vuelta y miró hacia arriba. Mio estaba en el balcón de su casa mirándola seria y muy preocupada, y Ritsu estaba abajo, mirándola desde la puerta. Parecía un deja vu.

-Em… pasaba por aquí…- murmuró la castaña, sonrojándose mucho. Menos mal que estaba oscuro.

-¿Cómo? Espera, voy a abrirte ahora- dijo la pelinegra, saliendo del balcón.

-¿Eh? ¡NO, espera…!- pero ya se había ido.

Aún era tiempo para volar de allí, aún podía irse… y escapar.

Pero no se movió.

La puerta se abrió, dejando ver a Mio, con más cara de preocupación y una toalla.

-¿Hace cuanto que estás aquí? Salí paa entrar una ropa que tenía en el balcón y te vi ¿Por qué no tocaste el timbre?- le dijo haciéndose a un lado para que su amiga pasara.

Levantó una ceja al no ver respuesta ni movimiento de la castaña. Solo miraba al suelo.

-Ritsu, ¿Qué pasa? Estas empapada y te vas a resfriar si no entras…- le dijo acercándose a ella para hacerla entrar, pero Ritsu se echó hacia atrás impidiéndole que la tocara. Sintió las fuertes gotas de lluvia en su rostro

Mio se sorprendió un poco por esa reacción, y bajo el brazo lentamente.

-¿Ritsu…?-

-Me voy Mio- dijo Ritsu, apretando las manos, aún sin mirarla

-… Eh, bueno… ¿adiós?- dijo Mio con una gran signo de interrogación en su rostro

-No ese me voy- dijo Ritsu un poco enojada. Se atrevió a mirar a Mio- sino… me voy, voy. Mañana me voy a Londres… y no hay planes de regreso. Así que, vine a despedirme…

Silencio.

GOLPE.

-¡Ah!... ¡¿Por qué?- exclamó Ritsu con sus manos en la cabeza sobándose donde había recibido el brutal golpe de Mio

-¿Y me preguntas? Si no vas a entrar mejor ándate a tu casa- dijo Mio secándose la mano con la toalla, muy seria. El chiste no le había hecho gracias.

-Pe-pe-pe-pero, si es verdad- dijo Ritsu abriendo los ojos, subiendo el tono de voz- me voy, mañana… Me voy fuera de Japón.

-¡Ya basta, me haces perder el tiempo!- le gritó Mio enojándose aún más y devolviéndose a su casa dispuesta a cerrar la puerta- es increíble que hagas todas estas cosas solo por una broma, y de pésimo gusto.

-Mio-

La pelinegra se dio vuelta aún con el ceño fruncido, y su cara cambió rápidamente al ver la de Ritsu. Estaba destrozada, sufriendo. La castaña no quería llorar, pero en ese momento, le costaba demasiado. Mio vio todo eso, y su cara cambió a una de preocupación, sin entender que pasaba con su amiga. Ritsu respiró hondo, y cerrando los ojos habló.

-Es verdad. Me voy-

Hubo un silencio entre las dos.

Mio entrecerró la puerta, sin dejar de mirar a su amiga. Ritsu comenzó a temblar ligeramente por la lluvia y el frío, pero no podía moverse, ya no tenía que moverse.

-No entiendo… ¿por qué?- preguntó Mio. Su voz sonó levemente temblorosa.

-… Hace tiempo que lo había pensado- murmuró la chica mirando nuevamente al suelo

-¿Pero por qué de la nada? Y no… no me habías dicho sobre esa idea tuya-

Ritsu apretó los dientes. Mio comenzó a exasperarse.

-Ritsu, porqué no me dijiste de esto antes- estaba enojada. Estaba dolida-… ¡Ritsu, mírame y dime por qué!

-¡Por ti Mio! ¡Me voy por ti!- le gritó, mirándola a los ojos. Su dolor se traspasó a los de la chica- por… que desde hace mucho tiempo que no paro de… no puedo pasar un día sin pensar en ti… Y no quiero, no puede pasar esto, quiero que seamos las mejores amigas, pero este sentimiento es… es mucho más que eso. Por eso, me voy, no puedo seguir así…

Hubo otro silencio, y este fue mucho más profundo y depresivo que el anterior. La lluvia seguía cayendo, y pareciera que con más fuerza. Las luces de los faroles apenas iluminaban el camino, y las caras de las chicas estaban medio en la oscuridad, pero aún así podían leer todo lo que pasaba por ellas. Sus ojos casi resplandecían como pequeñas lucecitas en la negrura de la noche. Ritsu apretaba fuertemente sus manos, casi incrustándose las uñas. Abrió la boca una par de ves, sin dejar de ver la cara de confusión de Mio. Inconscientemente dio un par de pasos hacia la pelinegra, sin quitarle la vista de encima.

Dolía… ¿Debió haber hecho eso? Quizás hubiera dejado eso como un secreto, seguir viviendo así aunque se deshiciera cada día por ese sentimiento… Pero Mio seguiría igual, no con esa cara de confusión, miedo, y dolor…

A solo centímetros.

-Mio…- murmuró Ritsu, mirándola a los ojos… pero desvió la mirada hacia un lado, sin querer volver a ver esos ojos grises así de nuevo- lo siento.

Se dio vuelta lentamente, y se alejó.

Pero se detuvo al sentir la mano de Mio afirmándola del brazo, fuertemente.

-¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué haces esto?-

La castaña no se dio vuelta, no quería, no debía…

-Dile adiós a Yui, Mugi y Azusa por mí- murmuró soltándose lentamente de Mio

-Ritsu no… no te vayas-

Esas palabras traspasaron el corazón de la castaña. Era increíble como un par de palabras podían remecer tanto el piso de una persona.

No pudo evitarlo y se dio vuelta.

Mio estaba llorando. Sus lágrimas se confundían con las gotas de lluvia… pero Ritsu sabía cuales eras sus lágrimas y cuáles no, lo sabía porque la conocía, y la quería mucho… demasiado. Quiso abrazarla y no soltarla nunca más, pero no podía… Debía irse, ahora, pero le era muy difícil, casi no tenía fuerza de voluntad… _Muévete Ritsu, muévete ya._

-Debo irme- se soltó completamente de Mio haciendo un esfuerzo casi sobrehumano y comenzó a retroceder, tratando de sonreír- de verdad… despejarme un poco, pensar, tú sabes

-No, no se- dijo Mio casi suplicante- de verdad, no…

-No dejes el bajo, siempre has tocado increíblemente- dijo sin detenerse, sin darse vuelta- cualquier persona se enamoraría de ti… solo que…

Dejó caer las lágrimas que tanto querían salir. Sonrió aún más.

-Yo no puedo… adiós Mio-

Me fui.

No volví a Japón.

He estado cinco años fuera de mi país.

Se me dio la oportunidad de ser parte de un grupo de música.

Me ha ido bien… Pero aún recuerdo ese día, y una pequeña punzada de tristeza y melancolía atraviesa mi corazón. Las primeras semanas y meses estaba con una pequeña depresión... Bueno, gran depresión. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que sería una chica tan apasionada y emotiva? Apenas escuchaba las clases, apenas salí, ni siquiera estudiaba. Parecía un zombie sin ninguna emoción que no fuera tristeza y melancolía en mi rostro. Aún no entiendo como no me expulsaron de las clases. Alguien había sido demasiado bueno conmigo. O supo de alguna forma lo que me pasaba y tuvo compasión de mí…

Con los años el dolor disminuyó, poco a poco… pero, nunca pude olvidar del todo. Aún pienso, ¿Qué hubiera pasado si me hubiera quedado allí, y no hubiera dicho nada?

No he sabido nada de Mio o las demás. Le prohibí a Satoshi que me contara algo de ellas, aunque él les podía hablar sobre mí, si es que preguntaban por mi… quizás están enojadas, y nos las culpo, por abandonarla así… Sobre todo Mio. Decirle eso de una noche a otro, y desaparecer… siendo que fuimos amigas de la infancia…

Me odié por tener ese sentimiento por Mio y destruir nuestra amistad… me odié mucho.

Y hubiera dado cualquier cosa porque eso no pasara… y volver a como todo era antes.

Daría cualquier cosa por volver a verla de nuevo.

La última nota de la última canción se desvaneció bajo el rugido del público. Los guitarristas y el bajista tiraron sus uñetas, y el vocalista tiró unas toallas y una botella de agua. Yo me acerqué al borde del escenario y tiré mis baquetas rotas y nuevas y una toalla. Era tan entretenido ver como la gente se tiraba para agarrar esas cosas… Sí, eso sonó malvado, pero que se le va a hacer. Esas cosas, los conciertos, la música que tocábamos, las escenas que vivíamos con el grupo me ayudaban a dejar mis sentimientos atrás, y ordenarlos mucho más. Dejar la depresión de lado y no pensar.

Salimos del escenario agotados, pero felices. Había sido un muy buen concierto, y estábamos satisfechos. Así que era hora de dor…

-¡Celebrar!- gritó uno de los guitarristas- ¿A dónde vamos hoy?

-Al mismo bar de ayer, fue bastante agradable…-

-Ah, por puro que la mesera te gusto, ¿verdad?-

-Jaja, por supuesto. Necesito sentir que funciono de vez en cuando-

-Demasiado rockstar para mi gusto-

-No me interesa si te intereso, querida. Lo nuestro ya pasó… aunque si quieres…-

-Para nada-

Ritsu se había sentado en el camarín, viendo como sus compañeros de banda conversaban y peleaban bastante entretenida. Apenas tenía ánimo para moverse, no sabía si le gustaba mucho la idea de salir después de un concierto de dos horas y media… Además, la melancolía poco a poco estaba apareciendo en ella. Solo quería ir al hotel y dormir, para no pensar en "cosas".

-Tainaka Ritsu, te buscan-

Uno de los del staff estaba en la puerta, haciéndose notar por el ruido de los otros integrantes de la banda. Lo miré un poco extrañada y sorprendida.

-Eh… ¿voy?- dijo levantándose lentamente y agarrando una nueva toalla para secarse el sudor

-¿Un admirador loco, Ricchan? Ten cuidado, que pueden sacar una pistola y convertirte en leyenda-

-Jajaja, búrlate nomas. Igual tengo más fans que tú…-

-Uuhhhh, golpe bajo, jajajaja-

-¡Oye, cuidado!-

Ritsu dejó el caos del camarín y siguió al hombre del staff. Caminaron por el pasillo lleno de gente que trabajaba detrás del concierto, sonidista, managers, gente de las luces, efectos, etc. Mucha gente. Impresionante lo que pasaba en una gira. Había estado en tres conciertos antes, uno en Francia y dos en Alemania, ahora habían vuelto a Londres para dar dos más y luego irían a Irlanda del Norte.

Quizás era la fecha, quizás era la sensación de viajar tanto… o nada más que una idea que le apareció, pero pensó: ¿Qué pasaría si alguien conocido estuviera por esos lugares? El mundo es pequeño, y Tainaka Ritsu igual conocía a bastante gente, incluso antes de ser famosa.

-Allí, pidió una entrevista con usted desde antes que empezara el concierto, así que por eso le dimos un privilegio-

Ritsu se quedó unos momentos parada, sin moverse. Su cerebro iba lento, incluso aún tenía el pitito del concierto en sus oídos. Su sonrisa fue lentamente cambiado, y su corazón comenzó a latir más y más fuerte.

-Las dejo, con permiso- dijo el hombre y las dejó solas en una habitación preparada para entrevistas

-Buenas noches miss Tainaka, un gusto verla- dijo la mujer sentada en uno de los sillones. Tenía un libretita en su mano y un lápiz.

-Buenas noches- murmuró la chica un poco torpe

-Si gusta puede sentarse para que empecemos la entrevista- dijo la mujer, indicándole el sillón que había frente a ella

-Eh… claro, claro- dijo Ritsu casi corriendo hacia el sillón, un tanto nerviosa.

Silencio.

Ritsu se estrujó las manos, un poco incómoda sin sacar los ojos de la mujer. Ella la miraba con una sonrisa, no parecía nerviosa, es más, estaba muy tranquila.

-Bueno, comencemos- dijo aún con una sonrisa mirando su libretita-La entrevista será corta, así que no te preocupes

Ritsu levantó una ceja, sin comprender.

-Mio, yo…- comenzó a decir Ritsu, pero la mujer levantó una mano para que se callara

-¿Ya pudiste despejarte?-

Ritsu casi quedó con la boca abierta. Al parecer fue una expresión muy ridícula porque Mio se rio a carcajadas de ella. La castaña reaccionó después de unos segundos, y también sonrió. Sonrió como no lo había hecho desde hace mucho tiempo.

-Sí, creo ahora sí-

* * *

**Ya ahí fue... esta extrañamete relatado, pero resultó... creo... **

**Cualquier comentario es bien recibido, y gracias por leer esto :)  
**

**Tenía algo más que escribir pero ya se me olvido... aaaaahhhh, haciendo promociones varias, tengo un grupo de múcia llamado SHOUJObeats!, pueden encontrarlo en facebook y youtube (soy la baterista, e ahpi el porque Ritsu es mi personaje favorito :D)  
**

**Eso, again, muchas gracias por leer este oneshot, hecho con mucho amor (literalmente XD)  
**

**cheers  
**


End file.
